Kogu
|Race = Race of HeraDragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2, 1993 Daizenshuu 7, 1996 |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 767 |Occupation = Mercenary |Allegiance = Galaxy Soldiers |FamConnect = }} is one of Bojack's four Galaxy Soldiers in Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound. Appearance Like other members of his race, Kogu has teal coloured skin and orange hair. His outfit is similar to that of Dabura's though a different colour, his top being black and his pants being white. He too has a sash, though it goes around his shoulder. Upon transforming, Kogu takes on a green complexion. He loses his black top though oddly enough his red sash still remains. He also wields a sword. Personality Although his appearance was very short in the movie itself, Kogu is shown to be a very heinous person (attempting to blindside Trunks with a ki blast and disregards the tournament rules by being armed with a weapon), much to Trunks' protest and chagrin. Kogu also displayed traits of arrogance (proclaiming that he wasn't someone not to be trifled with). This aforementioned trait became his downfall, as he chose to continue taunting Future Trunks instead of finishing him off when he had the chance, ultimately costing him his life. Biography ''Bojack Unbound'' Kogu waits in a field during the Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament, posing as one of Mr. Satan's champions (whom he and the Galaxy Soldiers had murdered earlier). He encounters Future Trunks and ambushes with a Full Power Energy Ball fired from a tree he was sitting on. After Future Trunks scolds him for bringing a sword into the tournament, Kogu proceeds to attack him, catching Future Trunks by surprise, while also telling the latter that he is "not someone to be trifled with." He then transforms near a body of water, and further overwhelms Future Trunks with a series of brutal blows and clotheslines. When Future Trunks refused to surrender, Kogu prepares to finish Future Trunks off with a blow from his sword, but ends up caught by surprise when Future Trunks turns Super Saiyan Second Grade. In the end, Kogu ends up with a broken sword and is taken down by a fist clean through his stomach from Super Saiyan Future Trunks. However, Kogu's assault has worn Future Trunks out enough to be easily ambushed and knocked out by Kogu's master, Bojack. ''Fusion Reborn'' Along with countless other Dragon Ball antagonists, Kogu makes a cameo appearance when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth. Power ;Films In the movie Bojack Unbound, Kogu is one of the only two Galaxy Soldiers who display the ability to transform. Despite this full power state, he is killed in one piercing blow from Future Trunks in his Super Saiyan Second Grade form which demonstrates that his power in his full power state is lesser than Bojack who easily manages to overpower Future Trunks, Vegeta, and Piccolo in his base form. ;Video Games In the Super Dragon Ball Heroes Prison Planet Saga, Kogu was shown fighting against base Goku, but was easily blasted away by Future Trunks. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast:' The most basic form of energy wave. *'Devilish BladeDragon Ball Heroes'', 2010 – Kogu's sword technique. Kogu has shown to be very skilled in combat with his sword. *Full Power Energy Ball' – Kogu fires a red energy sphere from his left hand. Transformations Full Power Kogu transforms into his Full Power form, while battling against Future Trunks. Majin Kogu '''Majin Kogu' is a character in Dragon Ball Heroes, making his debut in Jaaku Mission 5 as an enemy in the Majin Bojack mission. Video Game Appearances Kogu makes his debut as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, since the second mission of the original series (M2). In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 after the 1.05.00 version update, Kogu's Clothes appear as a clothing option for the Future Warrior which can be purchased from the TP Medal Shop. Voice Actors *Japanese: Toshiyuki Morikawa *English: **Funimation dub: Ethan Rains **AB Groupe dub: Paul Bandey *Latin American Spanish dub: Mario Castañeda *Greek dub: Sotiris Laskaris Battles *Kogu (Base/Full Power Hera-seijin) vs. Future Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan) Trivia *His name is based off the Japanese word "'''gokua'kuhidou''," meaning heinous and inhuman. Bido, his fellow henchman, shares the second half of the word. *Kogu has a similar pseudo-Caribbean accent to Bojack, Bido, and Bujin in the FUNimation dub, although his is more exaggerated. Interestingly, Zangya is the only member of the group not to have a discernible accent in the dub. *Kogu is an expert swordsman, just like Trunks. The two also fight each other during the tournament in Bojack Unbound (though Trunks didn't have his sword with him, due to tournament rules). *Kogu has a transformation very similar to Bojack's (considering they are of the same race, it is more than plausible that it is the same). His hair also changes and resembles that of a Super Saiyan. *Kogu is left-handed. *Kogu has a strong resemblance to Crono, the main character of , a video game designed by Akira Toriyama. *"Kogu" is an anagram of "Goku". Interestingly, the two were seen fighting one another in Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Prison Planet Saga. Gallery See also *Kogu (Collectibles) References Site Navigation ru:Гокуа Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Swordsmen Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Film characters Category:Assassins Category:DBZ Characters Category:Frieza's soldiers